Hands
by Kuro-Shi-Kage
Summary: Read the intro it will all be explained there. 2/2/12 - now finished as there are others I may do a second if I get requests or ideas.
1. Introduction

This idea came to me quite suddenly. I've always loved men's hands- there is something incredibly sexy about nice hands- and reading many stories here has showed me that hands to come up quite a bit in some way even if it is just in passing. I realised that hands tell their own stories and not just to make men interesting or hot so I have included some that I'm not attracted to and so I have tried to make sure that they are all mainly factual and not alluring or anything like that. I'm doing this set just of Harry Potter men but in future may move on to others.

If anyone has any requests or ideas then please leave a review- let me know if I've missed something out about how their hands should describe them.

Thanks

Kyuubi

xx


	2. Albus Dumbledore

These hands were old. The fingers were long; the palms narrow, the knuckles obvious- standing out in such frail-looking appendages. Such hands had seen, done much in their lives and were now coming, finally, to rest- their purpose was almost complete.

They were hands made to guide, to comfort and to endure. When things seemed hopeless the frail became strong hands to show the way. His wealth of experience of body and great knowledge of mind were sought after and his hands gave the knowledge freely.

Hands that showed the way without imparting wisdom, with no greed for recognition of fame, wealth or power were rare in the world, but these hands showed that no manipulation into difficult positions or forced sacrifices for 'the best' or 'the good' was to be had from this individual.

Kindness glittered in his eyes, love exuded from his being strength moved in his power but his hands showed his true person- outwardly frail but with an underlying strength that was undefinable.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

These hands were rather small, but still fleshy and were very dirty. The nails had dirt, and mud, embedded under them and were very long – almost like the claws of a small animal. These hands were held close to the owners face and were often scrabbling against the equally dirty skin as if trying to scratch dust from the watery eyes in the face above.

These hands showed signs of hard use and a difficult life. A life in which the hands were used as feet and tools in which the body lived. A life of being used as a tool for others, used as a footstool for others equally unworthy to reach a higher position, however these hands never climbed higher.

These were the hands of a follower, who begged favours of a leader not leaders themselves. These were the hands of a thief and murderer. These were the hands destined for death... sooner rather than later.


	4. Remus Lupin

These hands were scarred. However they were not old hands. The scars that littered these hands were faded and silvery; some of the fingers still had ink ingrained into the ripples of the fingers. The hands themselves were large and calloused; they had seen and worked through dark times.

If it were possible for hands to remember times or instances of smooth skin and an easy life these hands would struggle, as their owner did. Although most of the scars were on the back of the hands there were a few on the pads of his fingers, these fresher than the others seeming to be small paper cuts; obviously the hands were hard working and very scholarly.

These hands belonged to someone who was refused for their body time and time again but pressed on because their mind was fantastic and they wished to pass on their knowledge. These hands were symbols of how to survive from one type of life.


	5. Severus Snape

These hands were nimble, they were large but slim. They danced across herbs, parchment and knives on a regular basis. They were hands which could kill with very little effort and no trace.

These hands were pale and the scent of herbs was embedded in the pores of the skin, it could not be removed as even at that moment the hands were clean, the nails cut neatly, and the smell lingered. The skin on these hands were smooth, no scars or calluses on these hands, but then the hands were the most important part of this body.

The fingers of these hands looked thin and spindly but, like their owner, their appearance was deceiving and the underlying strength to be found there was incredible.

Teased and taunted in their youth, ignored and despised as an adult these hands had lived a hard life and peace would be reached...eventually.


	6. Sirius Black

These hands should have been young. Filled with flesh, strong and quick. However their aging had been quickened. Stained with ink these hands had their story written into their skin. Not in the same way that hands that wrote or taught were they stained, this ink would never leave the skin, it was deeply ingrained.

These hands were thin, bones protruding, dirt was embedded as the ink, even washed these hands would never be clean again. Although these hands looked frail and old they rarely did act it. There were moments when they shook with fatigue or memories and they needed to rest but at all other times they were quick and firm. Strong in their purpose and movements.

These were the hands of a survivor who had lost everything, been dealt blow after blow but continued to find meaning in what they could. They would have Peace.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

These hands were aristocratic. Delicate one might say, but still very masculine. They were pale, smooth skinned, long fingered with neat nails and these gave a certain grace and elegance to the body to which they belonged. They showed that the owner was rich, married (the left ring finger was banded), head of a family (the right ring finger was also banded but this ring had a crest) and seemed to have and easy life.

These hands looked gentle, harmless. They were large and gave and impression of care and nurturing- therefore it comes as no surprise that these hands had indeed held a baby, a son, an _heir_. However, let not that fool you. For the one child they had, they had killed hundreds. Lesser beings, filth, _mud_. He had fought and been victorious over many adversaries and more lay in his future. How many could he win without the inevitable capture happening?


	8. Charlie Weasley

These hands were strong, sturdy, steady. They were broad palmed and the fingers were quite short. The nails were cracked and broken and dirt seemed to have made a second home underneath them. The large hands were covered in many injuries ranging from calluses to burns and scars of cuts and bites.

These hands were wild. They could never settle on a job that didn't involve the great outdoors or their precious animals. The hands showed their years of hard toil and outdoor work in their dark colour with many freckles scattered across the back of them. These hands were well suited to their work and failure was not feasible.

Even though these hands looked rough they were gentle and kind, soft when the situation called for it. They did not treat anything with cruelty if they could help it, after all every creature was a living thing and deserved respect.

Except, of course, Death Eaters.


	9. Dudley Dursley

These hands were large, not in the sense that they were male (although they were), so perhaps they should be described as huge. They were very meaty with thick fingers. These fingers often curled into fists which were adept at harming others even thought their owner was really a spoilt brat and really wouldn't ever be able to save himself if he needed to. They fought to bully, not to protect.

These hands needed to learn life's lessons, how to take care of themselves and not to take from others. They were barbaric tools always grabbing and needed taming and to be civilised. It could take the rest of their lives. They needed to learn to be gentle, as they were no child would go near them, not that any adult was comfortable with these hands either.


End file.
